


I'm a little lost

by Bluespacechild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Not my shiro, Fluff, Lance can save him, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Shiro totally disses a pillow, black and blue all over, he needs a hero, he's not blind, lance can be your angle or your deble, lance can totally see you, lets go to the mall, not your average pillow talk, shiro is lost, shiro stop following strangers, shiro you're better than this, the fact that the stranger is pretty is no excuse, they're both super gay, they're strangers, where's the real Shiro, yehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespacechild/pseuds/Bluespacechild
Summary: Shiro really didn't mean to follow the cute brunet.Honestly, he swears on his life he was just looking for the exit....And, yes maybe he passed it up a few times on purpose just to see what the guy was up to, But It's not like he'd even know where to look for his brother after leaving this part of the store.He was just curious! Just... passing time? Nothing weird about that.And then the cutie notices him.And he regrets his existence.





	I'm a little lost

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I did this or which store they're in, but I liked the idea of lost puppy Shiro warming the hearts of all.

After the third time passing the same pillow display, Shiro was frustrated to say the least, and about to have a mental break down and suffocate himself with the topmost pillow to say the most.

He stared at the overly fluffy pillow with a furrowed brow. It looked like a folded up orange shag carpet to him, and he wondered absent mindedly who would buy such a tacky pillow, and still be able to live with themselves.

Who would be able to sleep at night knowing that they had such horrible taste, and that their head was lying on something so _awful._

He shook his head to clear it, and for what felt like the hundredth time, hopefully raised his head, and looked around for his brother.

He felt personally victimized when he saw a section of the store full of valentines day decorations _._ The farthest wall held a banner that read _"lost without you"_ in big, red, cursive lettering.

 _He sighed heavily. He was a grown ass man, damn_ _it! How did he get lost so easily? He should be easy to spot!_

Feeling like a lost child, he once again looked down at his blank phone screen.

It would turn on still, but it would just stay frozen at a white screen, mocking him just like the pillow display beside him.

When Keith finally found Shiro, he would probably be once again convinced that he was abducted by aliens, and had probably caught a picture of one, and this was the result of them destroying evidence.

Then he would take the ruined cellular device to Pidge. Together they would make some crazy conspiracy while she tried retrieving the corrupted files, or look into his contacts to see if the alien had left a phone home number or something.

Now don't get him wrong; Shiro loved his baby brother.

But god damn it Shiro was not abducted by aliens, and if he had to hear one more word about how the 'patterns are all there' and how he was 'missing time' in his day, and how alien abductions cause 'disorientation, much like his'...

Then he might just smother himself, _and_ his brotherwith this gross, dusty orange carpet pillow.

Shiro grumbled, his brow furrowed and eyes narrowed at the offending fabric.

At the last moment, he decided not to punch the pillow.

It probably had a hard enough time just existing knowing what it was.

He sighed, and told himself to pull it together, continuing on his way through the store.

When ten minutes later, Shiro had ended up by the same pillow display yet again, he let loose his ambitions and just decided to punch the pillow.

It came out as a light tap, unfueled by anger, and weak. He just felt defeated, and couldn't bother to muster the energy needed to really hit too hard.

He was just looking up for Keith again, with tired eyes, when he noticed the stranger.

The stranger was cute, standing amidst a forest of clothing racks, and mannequins, examining a pair of blue short shorts.

Shiro was not too ashamed to admit he could see the stranger modeling those _very_ well, if he decided that they were worth his time.

But alas, they were placed back on their display without a second thought, and the stranger was walking off.

The boy stopped again at a shirt rack, and after a bit of looking, decided on a black, long sleeved shirt with cut out shoulders.

shiro couldn't help but think that if it were could enough to wear long sleeve, you might actually want a shirt to cover your _whole_ arm instead of just most of it...

Then he looked down at his sleeveless turtle neck sweater, and just kind of felt bad for judging.

He was just... He was grumpy and a little scared.

He didn't like being in huge places alone, they made him paranoid and upset.

He was also worried Keith might have already been sent to jail for punching someone, or maybe, I dunno, _accusing someone of being bigfoot_.

Shiro would have laughed if it hadn't actually happened before.

But that was a story for another day, because the stranger just picked up a cute looking graphic tee, with a blue cartoon lion playing in a puddle on the front, and he was a ray of sunshine in Shiro's eyes as he practically beamed at it.

God his smile was beautiful...

Wait... graphic tees?

Wasn't Shiro just in the bedding section, with all the soft looking blankets that he wanted to pass out in? Where'd the clothes racks go? As he hurriedly looked around him he realized with a start that he _thankfully_ was no longer by the pillows.

But now he was even more lost and confused, as to how he got here-

And then it hit him, as he scurried to a display of graphic tees and pretended to look at them.

_He just followed the cute boy across the store, without once tearing his gaze away._

He was blushing now, hoping that he was not caught in his accidental stalking, and pretending to be very interested in a black T-shirt that read.

" _Follow the leader"_ in bold white print.

He blushed harder at fate's cruel jab, wondering if aliens really _did_ abduct him, and this was all a simulation.

But he... kinda liked the shirt so he decided to buy it.

Keith would be proud that he'll have more than 7 shirts in his arsenal.

But to be honest... Shiro will probably end up abandoning it for a plain grey 'V' neck, and Keith will end up wearing it in Shiro's stead.

This was usually how things went when it came to clothes.

Shiro chanced a glance at the stranger, to see that they had picked out the blue lion t shirt, and were also buying the XXXL yellow lion T-shirt.

Why did he need a big size? Did he have a boyfriend?

_Did he just follow a stranger with a boyfriend?!_

He took a deep breath.

It was probably a sleep shirt. Calm down Shiro.

Just as he was calming down, the boy looked over at him.

They maintained eye contact for a few seconds, each holding a shirt out in front of themselves befor the boy smiled coyly and  _winked_ at him.

Shiro flushed, and gulped. The stranger's smile only seemed to widen at this, blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

Shiro quickly turned back to his shirt, trying to steady his fluttering heart.

_Ohmygod._

When he was brave enough to look up, the stranger was sauntering to his next location, lean back on full display, and a sway of his hips.

Shiro had to make his decision quick.

A: Stay here where you will most likely be lost , alone, irritated, traumatized by shag pillows, and it will take Keith hours to find you.

Or B: Follow the stranger who winked at you, until you find your exit, all the while having someone with you to help you stay calm, and to stare at longingly.

Shiro went with B obviously.

And so he subtly followed the cute boy around, pretending to be looking at things near him, and occasionally finding something he actually liked.

It turns out he and boy have similar styles, and he feels a bit of satisfaction at that knowledge.

Eventually they came back to the entrance of the section of the store he was in, but...

Even if he were to leave, he would get lost in the next section right?

At least that's what he told himself as continued following the guy like a lost puppy.

They passed the exit three more times before it happened.

Shiro was looking down at a t shirt that say _"maize runners"_ with a group of people running through a corn maze.

He smiles at it, and decides to get it for Keith.

And then someone is clearing their throat beside him.

He jumps, and turns, blushing when he sees it's the stranger.

"O-oh, hi!" He says, a bit surprised that he was approached.

The boy grins. "Soooo, I've literally walked in three circles around the store and you're still usually only a few isles away from me whenever I turn around."

Shiro gulps. "I'm sorry"

Lance laughs. "guilty conscious? I thought I was imagining it at first, but then you kept looking over at me.... _So, stranger_..."

Lance leans in, and he seems both flirty and menacing at the same time, just begging Shiro to try something and get his teeth knocked out, or say something cute and get a date, somehow at the same time. 

_"why are you following me?"_

Shiro's blush darkens. "I really didn't mean to at first, honestly."

The boy raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate, and Shiro subconsciously tracks it on it's journey skyward.

"I got lost." Shiro finally admits. "I'm bad with directions, and I subconsciously followed you around because I don't like being in big places alone. When I realized I was doing it, I was going to stop but then I thought _'i'll just follow him to the exit'_ but then I realized I wouldn't know where to go from there so I just kept following you.."

The boy's expression softened. "So you're lost and don't like being alone?"

Shiro nodded sheepishly.

 The stranger tilted his head in an admittedly cute way, brows furrowing. "so why'd you come _here_ of all places? This store is like three stories of junk mazes. It's huge, hard to navigate, and it can feel really empty when the traffic dies down.

Shiro avoided eye contact. "I came with my brother... But I can't find him, and when I tried looking for him, I just got more lost..."

He laughed slightly. "Aw~. That's actually a really cute story coming from a big guy like you. Not what I expected, but not in a bad way. Why don't you just call him? Does he not have a phone?"

"Yeah, he has a phone, but mine is..." Shiro held up his phone, turning it on and letting the white screen of death be viewed by the cute boy.

The other mimicked wiping a tear away "rip phone, you _serviced_ well."

Shiro cracked a smile at the horrible joke.

"I'd let you borrow mine... But it's dead"

Shiro shook his head "Oh, no worries, I'm sure i'll find him... one day."

The boy laughed. "you act like you're gonna be trapped here for years."

Shiro laughed with him, and then an awkward silence settled over them.

"My... name is Lance by the way."

Shiro liked that name instantly, and memorized it. "I'm Shiro"

He guessed Lance liked his name too, judging by his small widening smile

Shiro cleared his throat. "So what were you expecting?"

 Lance tilted his head questioningly. "huh?"

"you said I wasn't what you expected, so what did you expect?"

It was Lance's turn to blush. "To be honest? Serial killer, stalker, and kidnapper all came to mind. But you seem chill... for now."

Shiro chuckled "For now?"

Lance grinned back. "Well yeah, I have to make sure you're not a threat to society before I can let you go."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How are you planning on doing that?"

"Well fiiiiiirst." Lance said, grinning. "I'm gonna trap you in a maze."

Shiro chuckled. "Check"

"And then I'm gonna lead you back to the checkout so we can pay for our stuff and you don't get lost again."

They were already walking side by side as Lance was talking. "Alright, good plan so far" Shiro agreed, a little bit hopeful for the next plan of attack.

"And then maybe afterwards... we can get something to eat and I'll determine for sure whether or not you're a menace to society, and if i'll have to keep an eye on you."

Shiro blushed bright red, but his smile was uncontainable. "well... I punched a pillow earlier."

"Definitely a menace. You're under close observation mister."

Shiro was almost glad he'd had to endure passing that pillow stand four times, and getting lost in the store for over an hour.

"I think I'd like that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then after they ate, they sat in the security head courters and made an announcement to Keith that his lost brother is waiting for him in their office.  
> Shiro gets a grape lollipop and everything.


End file.
